<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowy Competition by theroomofreq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434432">Snowy Competition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroomofreq/pseuds/theroomofreq'>theroomofreq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Snowed In, Tumblr Prompt, Winter fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroomofreq/pseuds/theroomofreq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being unable to go anywhere because you got snowed in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowy Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re quite lucky we can’t get out the door.” </p><p>“Lucky? That we’re trapped in our house by the snow?” </p><p>“Yeah, otherwise I would’ve kicked your arse in a snowball fight.”</p><p>Harry looked up at his wife, by all accounts she seemed perfectly content to sit on the sofa bundled in a blanket. However, Harry knew her well enough to know that the glint in her eyes was mischievous and borderline devious. </p><p>“You think so Gin?” </p><p>A smirk pulled at her lips, “I know so Harry James. Which is why I feel you are lucky this fine day, as long as we are stuck inside, your pride can remain intact.” </p><p>“Fine then, let’s summon the snow inside and we will see who gets their arse whopped.” </p><p>Ginny threw her head back laughing, “And get the whole house soaking wet? No thanks. I’m sure there is something in here that I can beat you at.” She gestured her hand around the room, and he didn’t miss the way her smirk deepened. </p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes at her, feeling as though he was walking into a well thought out trap. “Have any ideas?” </p><p>Her eyes lit up as she threw her blanket off her lap and kicked her legs into the air. “I bet I could slide down the hall in my socks further than you.” </p><p>Harry looked at her feet, which were covered by the fluffiest pair of socks he had ever seen in his life. And well, trap confirmed. </p><p>“You’re on,” He said as he summoned his most suitable socks from the bedroom. </p><p>An hour later when Harry won, “See how fast you can turn off all the lights in the house.” He celebrated as if Ginny hadn’t beat him spectacularly in sock sliding, balancing cups on her head, stair sledding, guessing the number of Weasley jumpers in the closet, and capturing chocolate frogs. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please consider leaving a comment. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>